


Moaning Star

by Cryptid_Five



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Threesome, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, No beta we die like lilith, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Use of former angel names, smut with a smattering of fluff at the end bc why the fuck not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five
Summary: Diavolo and Lucifer finally break thousands of years of sexual tension.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer, Diavolo/Lucifer/Barbatos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was laid bare atop the bed, golden eyes drinking in the sight of the Avatar of Pride, lust-filled gaze trailing over every inch of skin.  
"Such a beautiful sight you make already," Lord Diavolo said, dragging a finger up the length of Lucifer's cock, making the Avatar of Pride gasp softly.

"I want to ruin you, destroy that foolish pride of yours and turn you into a writhing mess, begging for my cock."  
"You really think you can break me?" Lucifer scoffed.  
"I've spent thousands of years waiting for this moment, when I make you cry my name in pleasure as I bring you to the brink of orgasm and then leave you hanging," The demon prince said as he wrapped a hand around Lucifer's cock, making the fallen angel shift atop the mattress.  
The strokes were slow, teasing, yet just enough to leave Lucifer wanting more.

"I've wanted to ravish you since the moment I first laid eyes on you all those years ago, wanted to claim you, and make you mine in every sense of the word," Diavolo purred, thumb lazily circling the head of the pride demon's cock. 

When the older demon pulled his hand away, Lucifer let slip a displeased whine at the loss of contact. Diavolo chuckled at the sound, "Already eager, are we?"  
The Avatar of Pride's face flushed, and he grumbled in response.  
A few moments later, warm hands spread the archdemon open, a lubed finger teasing his entrance before sinking in, making him hiss at the sensation. The finger moved slowly inside of him, allowing him to adjust to the feeling, gently stroking his insides. 

After a couple minutes, Diavolo added a second finger, picking up the pace, thrusting deeper, harder, curling his fingers into a spot that made the fallen angel beneath him gasp and cover his mouth in embarrassment.  
"No, my darling Lucifer," The crown prince chided, reaching up with his free hand to pull the offending hand away, "I want to hear all of those wonderfully delicious, sinful sounds you make for me."

"Lord Diavolo..." Lucifer breathed, unable to stop himself as a low moan escaped his lips as a third finger was added.  
"No titles, there's no need to be so formal with me now."  
The way he was being worked open by his prince, fingers pounding into that spot that made him squirm delightfully, it was driving him mad, drawing him ever closer to the brink.

He was close now, so close, he knew he was rocking his hips back onto Diavolo's fingers, chasing his release, when all of a sudden, the fingers that had been expertly stroking his insides stilled and pulled out. Lucifer let out an utterly pathetic whine at the loss, making the demon above him smirk.  
"Do you want to cum, Lucifer?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes, please."  
"How badly do you want me?"  
"I need you, Diavolo, please," He was practically begging, desperation driving him to such shameless groveling, "I need more, I need you in me, please, just fuck me." 

"You have no idea how I've longed to hear you beg for me like that, Lucifer," Diavolo purred, coating his hand with oil before taking his cock in hand, finally giving himself some much needed attention. He knew Lucifer's hungry gaze was locked onto him, watching him stroke his cock.

The demon prince settled between his fallen angel's legs, positioning himself at his entrance.  
"I've never done this before," Lucifer admitted quietly.  
"I know. You'd never let anyone but me exert such utter control over you. That alone pleases me so much, knowing that I'll be the first and only one to take you like this," He practically growls, before pushing into the demon beneath him.

"Fucking hell, Lucifer," Diavolo breathes, "You're so tight around me."  
Lucifer moaned softly in response, enjoying the sensation of his prince's cock sinking into him, stretching him deliciously.  
He was certain he'd finally lost his mind, having succumbed to the pleasure that he was being given, as he pulled the older demon into a kiss. His moans were swallowed by Diavolo's equally greedy kisses, tongue eagerly exploring his mouth.

Lucifer pulled away from the kiss to choke out a moan when he felt the older demon start to move, fucking into him.  
"You're mine, Morning Star," Diavolo growled, "You belong to me."  
"I'm yours," the archdemon moaned, "Only yours."  
"You look so beautiful, so perfect, taking my cock," He gasps, "It's almost as if he made you just for me, as if it was intended that you would fall, right into my arms, that I would corrupt you, and make you mine."  
Lucifer is bucking up into each thrust, eagerly taking each one, having lost himself in the sweet pleasure that the demon prince was giving him.

"You're stunning, Light Bringer," He praises, trailing kisses down the pale skin of the fallen angel beneath him.  
"Diavolo, harder, please," Lucifer begs, making the other purr in delight.  
"You're moaning like a shameless whore," Diavolo teased, "Is that what you are, Lucifer? Are you my beautiful little whore?"  
An utterly lewd moan escapes Lucifer upon hearing those words, "Yes, I'll be whatever you want me to be, just please, fuck me harder."

"You're so desperate, my darling Lucifer. What happened to all of that pride you had been stubbornly clinging to?"  
"Diavolo, ah," He moans, unable to find an answer, "Right there," He gasps, arching into the demon above him.  
"I wonder what your brothers would think if they saw just what a slut you are for me," Diavolo muses, and the thought of being seen by them in such a lewd, shameless state made Lucifer's face burn in embarrassment.

"Are you close?" The crown prince asks as he pounds relentlessly into Lucifer.  
"Yes, fuck," The younger demon moans.  
Diavolo wraps a hand around Lucifer's cock, giving only a few strokes before Lucifer cums, crying his prince's name. 

"You're so fucking tight, Lucifer," Diavolo moans, mindlessly chasing his own orgasm as he fucks the archdemon him through his, leaving the overstimulated demon writhing beneath him.  
The sight of Lucifer arching up into him, head tossed back, it was too much. Diavolo buried himself to the hilt inside the fallen angel, cumming with Lucifer's name tearing from his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Diavolo had been ruthlessly teasing Lucifer for the last half-hour, turning him into a desperate, begging mess once again. The prince pulled his face away from where it had been buried between the Avatar of Pride's legs, and reached over to the side of his bed, grabbing his phone.  
"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked cautiously, unsure what Diavolo was planning.  
He gave the younger demon a mischievous grin that did little to quell his concerns, "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it," He assured him, setting his phone aside to focus his full attention on Lucifer. 

Lucifer had nearly forgotten about whatever Diavolo was plotting, what with the future king of the Devildom licking and sucking on his cock. He was rudely reminded of it, however, when there was a knock at the bedroom door.  
"You called for me, my lord?" Barbatos' muffled voice came from the other side of the door.  
Diavolo pulled his mouth off of Lucifer's cock to answer, "Yes, come in, Barbatos."  
Lucifer flushed red, he wanted to scream. The last thing he needs is Barbatos seeing him like this.

The butler entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind him before turning his attention to the pair on the bed. He didn't seem fazed in the slightest by the sight, which only served to make Lucifer even more flustered.  
The prince noticed the horror and embarrassment on Lucifer's face, and chuckled, "Relax... Barbatos has come to join us," He said, tossing a glance back at his butler, "Isn't that right?"  
"Yes, my lord," The lower demon answered as he stripped of his uniform.  
"We're going to make you feel so good, Lucifer," Diavolo promised, changing positions so that he was sitting behind Lucifer, before wrapping a hand around the Avatar of Pride's cock, stroking slowly. 

"Isn't he just utterly gorgeous like this?" The prince crooned, "Look at how perfect he is, Barbatos."  
"He truly is the most stunning of His creations," The butler purred as he climbed onto the bed, laying down before the fallen angel, spreading his legs for him.  
Diavolo reached over and grabbed the oil, passing it to Lucifer. The Avatar of Pride opened the bottle and coated his fingers before setting the bottle aside to trace Barbatos' hole, making him hum in delight.

Lucifer pressed one finger into the butler slowly, who moaned softly at the sensation. Diavolo was busy kissing his way down Lucifer's neck, stopping to suck at the sensative flesh at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He was sure to leave bruises behind on the pale skin. The hand that was wrapped around his cock reached up to toy with a nipple instead. Lucifer couldn't help the moan that escaped him. 

The Avatar of Pride added a second finger, working open the smaller demon beneath him. Barbatos was starting to rock his hips back onto Lucifer's fingers, eager for more. A third finger was quickly added, much to Barbatos' delight.  
"Dia-" Lucifer moaned as the prince's thumb circled the head of his cock.  
"I love hearing you moan my name, my beloved Samael, my Morning Star," Diavolo purred into the fallen angel's ear, making him gasp at the use of his former name, the name his Father had given him. He hadn't heard that name spoken since he fell to the Devildom all those years ago.

"Take him, Lucifer," the future king of the Devildom ordered, and the Avatar of Pride was more than willing to comply. He pulled away to grab the oil and coat his cock. "Please, Lucifer," Barbatos begged, "Take me, I want to feel you."  
The archdemon felt a smirk creep onto his lips, pleased with how he'd turned the stoic butler into an eager, pleading mess beneath him. Lucifer pulled the lower demon closer, lining himself up with his entrance before pushing in slowly.

Barbatos moans, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of the Avatar of Pride sinking into him.  
Once he bottomed out, he simply sat there, making the butler whine, "Please, fuck me already...!"  
"You never told me your butler was such a cockslut," Lucifer purred.  
Diavolo grinned against the fallen angel's neck as he positioned himself, "If you push him just right, he becomes almost as much of a whore as you were for me earlier," He says with a groan as he pushes into Lucifer. 

"You should have seen him earlier, Barbatos..." The prince growls, "He was such a slut for me, begging for more, harder, faster. Isn't that right, my beautiful Lightbringer?"  
An utterly lewd moan escapes Lucifer as Diavolo begins fucking into him, pushing and pulling him so he fucked Barbatos at the same pace.  
"You enjoy being called a filthy whore, don't you?"  
"Y-yes..." The Avatar of Pride gasps.  
"That's what you are, Lucifer, you're my whore, remember? You said so yourself earlier."  
"Dia- fuck, that feels so good."

The sound of skin on skin fills the prince's chambers along with moans of the three demons fucking atop the massive bed. "Lucifer, mm, right there," Barbatos gasps, wrapping his arms around the lord's neck, "You feel so good."  
"Do you like being called in by your master to be used as little more than a fuck toy?" The archdemon asks.  
"Ohh, yes, I love when he summons me for his pleasure," the butler moans, "I live to be used by him in any way he sees fit... He's never had anyone else fuck me before, though."  
"As much as I love to fuck Barbatos, I always wondered how you would feel around me, Lucifer," The future demon king purrs.  
"How do you like taking the Avatar of Pride's cock, Barbatos?"  
"I love it, my lord. You're being so good to your servant tonight."

"I wonder what your Father would think of this, his once-beloved Samael, the former pride of the Celestial Realm, reduced to a desperate whore begging for the prince of the Devildom to fuck his tight little hole harder, to fuck him faster," Diavolo growled into the fallen angel's ear.  
Lucifer cried out in delight, "It's His own damn fault, sending me into the arms of temptation itself..."

The prince grinned wickedly at his lover's words, lowering his mouth to the demon's neck, marking up the pale column of flesh, his ministrations sure to leave bruises behind.  
Lucifer tilted his head to the side, further exposing the sensative flesh to the older demon.  
"Fuck," Barbatos gasps beneath Lucifer, his hips eagerly meeting every thrust the archdemon offered, "So close, I'm so close."

The fallen angel fucked into the butler relentlessly, enjoying all of the delicious reactions he was providing. He cums suddenly, screaming Lucifer's name as he coats the demon lord and himself with his seed.  
"You're so fucking tight around my cock, Barbatos," He growls, mindlessly chasing his own orgasm while the lower demon writhes and mewls from the overstimulation. Diavolo is quickly coming undone as well, moaning the many different names of the Avatar of Pride.

"Ohh, Diavolo, fuck-!" He cries, burying himself to the hilt inside Barbatos and filling him with his seed.  
"Mm, Lucifer, my Morning Star, my Light Bringer!" The prince whines, "Ah, shit, you feel so fucking good!"  
"Samael, my love!" He growls as he empties himself into the demon beneath him.

The three lay there quietly for the longest time, unmoving, trying to recover. After some time, Lucifer notices Barbatos has dozed off.  
"Diavolo?" He calls softly, rolling towards him. The prince rolls over onto his side to face Lucifer.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"You called me your love earlier..." The fallen angel is blushing quite fiercely now, "Did you mean any of that?"  
Diavolo barely restrains himself from bursting into laughter, "Do you really even have to ask, Lucifer?" He asks, wrapping his arms around the younger demon and pulling him into his embrace, "Of course I meant every word of it." 

The prince reaches one hand up and tucks a loose lock of Lucifer's black hair behind his ear, "I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you," He says softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the Avatar of Pride's lips.  
"I love you, too..." Lucifer says breathlessly when their lips part. 

A look of unadulterated joy spreads across Diavolo's face, "I have waited thousands of years for the moment when you finally get over your damn pride and say that to me," He whispers, staring at the demon in his embrace with a look of utter adoration.

The archdemon buries his face in the crook of his prince's neck, grumbling something incoherent.  
"Keep this up, and I may just have to promote you to my king..." Diavolo says in a sing-song voice.  
If the prince thought that Lucifer's fierce blush earlier was a sight to behold, he should have seen how much worse it became upon hearing his words.  
They fall asleep like that, tangled in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night just to finish this. As of right now, it's 5 am. I think I have officially lost control of my life, and it's all thanks to the coronavirus.
> 
> Also, for those curious, I did some digging and found a lot of striking similarities between the biblical descriptions of Lucifer, and the angel Samael. They're both described as being God's right hand, having both fallen, and both being described as the ruler of Hell. So I decided to draw my own connection between the two and headcanon Samael as being Lucifer before the fall.
> 
> There were some differences between the two, of course, but things do change when it comes to different versions and re-tellings of biblical lore, given that it's all interpreted differently with each telling, and denomination, things getting tweaked and changed here and there along the way. Stuff like that always fascinates me, how stories slowly change and eventually develop into something different as it's passed along.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning into the CEO of writing smut fics, which I guess might as well happen.  
> It's wild to think that I've been writing fic since 2014, but I've just recently started posting things.
> 
> I tried to come up with a better name for the fic but fuck, Moaning Star is just so good. Then again, I am the person that named her first smut fic after a vine reference so there's not much discretion going on when it comes to naming fics.


End file.
